Heaven's Strike
by Alsodef
Summary: A record of Jibril's strike against the Elves, using a spell that caused her to lose her magic for several years. What would drive one to do this? What drives a Flügel to give up her magic for several years? And what will be left after a spell powerful enough to kill gods? [Originally 1-shot, might be expanded in the future]
**Heaven's Strike**

 ** _Disboard - 817 b.T. (before Tet)_**

 _"It is always more effective to show someone the fire, before setting them alight."_

 **Field Camp, close to Trimyrani - Capital of Elven Gard. Currently occupied by Jibril, Strongest of the Flügel**

Jibril felt extremely pleased with herself and the situation. She loved what she was doing to an extreme. Already she felt the magic building within her, rising to levels that even she didn't know she possessed, never would have thought that she possessed them. It was quite addicting actually, she thought. She knew that she was not thinking clear at the moment, knew that her head felt so light because she was practically drunk on power. She had meditated for weeks, doing all kind of weird and previously forgotten rituals, stolen or rediscovered in Elven libraries. Ironic, really, that their thirst for knowledge, and drive to store everything, would lead to their demise. The Flügel looked at the sky, calculating the time left till the moon would reach it's highest point. It was a beautiful night, and for the Flügel, this would be a big step towards their sworn revenge against the Seventh race of the Exceed.

The moon was at its zenith, and the Flügel girl prepared to go. Spreading her wings, she took flight, knowing this would provoke the Elves. They had, decades ago, declared it illegal for any celestial being to fly over their lands, and had told all the other races that their magic would strike down all who did. Flying just close enough to the city to be sure that she would be noticed, she landed on the ground and began casting.

* * *

 **Trimyrani, Capital of Elven Gard, Throneroom**

"My lord, my lord!" The ranger came rushing into the throneroom, clearly determined to deliver a message and completely out of breath. His appearance startled the people of the Royal Court, but it was clear that whatever it was that the soldier would say, it was important.

Taking a swift breath, the soldier continued: "My lord, we've spotted a Flügel, sir. She landed near the northern gates, just out of reach for our catapults. What should we do?" The soldier said, forgetting about the honorific at the end. Not that anyone noticed this, in the panic that ensued. The Flügel were few, but way stronger than an elven magician, even after years of studying and training by the last. To have one show up near their cities, clearly provoking them by flying there, didn't mean anything but bad news.

It took a while before the panic ebbed away, and it only did so after their king had stood up and asked for silence.  
When the room turned silent, the Elven king spoke up to the room. "Gather all magicians near the central square, tell them to prepare for a magical attack. Let the guilds evacuate all those who are not able to help shielding. Send out a cavalry-squad to go and negotiate with the Flügel, if she does not state her business her, or if she carries ill will, they are free to take her down." The room was silent for a few more moments, before someone snapped and ran out to carry out his orders. This caused all others in the room to do the same, and leave the room to go into the city to gather up people, either to defend or to evacuate. The last one that walked out of the room was stopped by the voice of her king calling her back.

"Leefa, stay behind for a bit please."

"Father?"

"I want you to leave the city with the people that are being evacuated." He rose his hand as the first sputters of disagreement were leaving his daughter's mouth.

"I will hear no disagreement, girl. I need you to leave, in order for the line of the Golden Leaf to survive."

"Father, do you mean…"

"Yes… The Flügel are not a stupid race. If one is attacking us now, all on her own, she is fully convinced that she will win. Either that, or it's a suicide attack, which does not fit into the character of the Flügel. No girl, I need you to be safe, just in case."

The words caused tears to appear in the eyes of the Elven princess. She had read about the Flügel, and knew of their overwhelming magical strength. "But, why is she here?"

Her father shook his head at her question. "An old slight, a huge mistake made by my grandfather…"

"What happened?"

"It's a story that should always remain a secret, but in short; he couldn't control his urges when he was near one of them…"

"You mean…"

"Yes. The Flügel are fully in their right to do this, even after so many years. I only hope that this will be enough for their retribution, and that you and the people that you will no doubt lead to greatness in the future wouldn't have to suffer it again. Now, go! Hurry up to the southern gate, and take all those who are being evacuated into the wildlands. Head for Sireal, but do not return to the capital until you either hear word from us, or when you're sure that it's completely safe. Do you understand?"

The girl in front of him was near tears, but nodded. "Yes father, I understand. I will do as you ask."

A small smile, probably meant to be reassuring came to the king's face. "Good, now hurry and go. I'll send a messenger as soon as possible."

With this, the Elven princess left the room, not knowing that soon the weight of all the Elven lands and people would come onto her shoulders, with her being the queen of Elven Gard.

* * *

 **Trimyrani, Capital of Elven Gard, near the Northern Gate**

Jibril smiled as a ninth magical circle appeared in front of her, signaling that her preparation was over halfway done. With the most magical number being sixteen, that was the amount of circles that she would need for the spell to be at it's maximum potential. She didn't underestimate the Elves, doing so would be unwise, so nothing but maximal power would do for this. It was the strongest of spells in her arsenal. A spell that, if used with this amount of power, would render her unable to use magic for the following five to ten years. However, it would all be worth it… She would do everything to avenge the wrongs done to one of her sisters, not being able to use magic for a few years would be an easy and acceptable tradeoff.

* * *

 **Trimyrani, Capital of Elven Gard, on top of the Northern Gate**

"By the gods… She has… Eight? Nine circles? What is she doing?" The lookout on top of the Northern gate shouted, causing a murmur to go through the surrounding soldiers. All of them were swiftly charging their magic, hoping to be able to help with the defense of their capital and its inhabitants. The cavalry squad had returned several minutes ago, after completing their circle around the Flügel girl, finding an impregnable barrier surrounding her.  
The officer on top of the gates looked behind him, where a whole lot of mages were gathering and fusing their magic into the barrier forming above and around the city. It wasn't known what kind of magic the Flügel would use, but they would be prepared for about anything. The Elven mages had never lost a battle, and one mere Flügel wouldn't be able to strike a blow against them. His attention was drawn back to the girl as he heard the guard behind him whisper one last, doom-spelling word: "Sixteen…" After that, the sky itself was set ablaze.

* * *

 **Trimyrani, Capital of Elven Gard, near the Northern Gate**

A wide smirk appeared on her face as she saw the last circle appear around her midriff. Repositioning that in front of her, she completed the sequence and pattern needed for her sixteen-circled spell. A soft whisper was the last thing needed. "Heaven's Strike"

It was a truly glorious sight. For a few seconds, the spell was stopped by the quickly erected barrier of the Elves, before shattering it in million pieces of light, adding more color to the already ferocious light show happening in front of her. In her imagination, she could hear the shrieks and shouts as the spell touched the city's central square, immediately killing everyone around, before sending extremely overpowered waves of magic through the city, causing buildings to become damaged, and obliterating all forms of life in range.

Jibril watched with passion and sparkling in her eyes as the Elves withered away. As she started to laugh, she fell to her knees, her barrier shimmering around her, clearly lacking the energy to hold much longer. She had lost her magic already, if the empty feeling she was feeling in her chest was any indication to that fact. But, she thought, that was acceptable. She had achieved that what she had always sworn to do.

Feeling extremely tired, Jibril set out into the city to do the last thing that she had planned. In order for this attack to cripple the Elves for the ages to come, she would have to take away their knowledge, and their research documented on magic. It was the the only task left for her here, before she would return to Avant Heim. Before she could finally tell her sister that she had been avenged.

* * *

 **So, I am back, sort of... I am having a busy time right now, with lots of school-stuff and such.  
** **I am halfway through the next chapter for Wish of an Angel, as well as another outtake.**

 **This story was something I felt like doing, and I couldn't fit it into Wish of an Angel that well, but I might this as a reference in that story somewhere in the future. Now, I know this isn't all factually correct, but there is als oa lot of information missing, in which cases I had to make up my own.**

 **I chose 16 as a magical number, because of the 16 races in the Exceed. I though about making it 15, with the Immanity not being able to use magic, but chose for 16 in the end.**

 **The name of the capital is thought up by a fellow writer whose alias is ADamnGoodName. He is active in the League-fandom (A Thorny Relationship), and he writes good stuff, be sure to check him out, if you came to this story through my League-stories.**

 **I hoped you liked this little thing, I might do more in the future, whenever I'm stuck on WoaA again.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this, and I hope to see you soon!**

 **-Alsodef**


End file.
